1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly, to an electrical connector for high speed signal transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In high speed and other telecommunication and computer applications, it is important to shield the transmitted signals. To suppress undesirable extraneous noise, an electrical connector usually incorporates signal conditioning subassemblies, such as magnetic modules. A conventional connector assembly generally provides an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive contacts, a daughter circuit board and mounting terminals for mounting the connector assembly on a mother printed circuit board, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,641. In this patent, the conductive contacts are soldered to upper circuit traces of the daughter circuit board. The mounting terminals electrically connect with lower circuit traces of the daughter circuit board. The daughter circuit board carries a plurality of magnetic modules electrically connecting with middle circuit traces thereof. Therefore, a continuous electrical connection among the conductive contacts, the magnetic modules and the mounting terminals is established through the circuit traces of the daughter circuit board. However, too many electrical traces are formed on the daughter circuit board, resulting in complexity of the daughter circuit board. In addition, the conductive contacts, the terminals and the magnetic modules are all mounted on the daughter circuit board, which inevitably increases the density of components positioned on the daughter circuit board and complicates the manufacturing process and the assembly process of the daughter circuit board. Furthermore, the daughter circuit board has too many components mounted thereon and occupies a relatively large space in the conventional connector assembly.
The present invention is directed to solving the above problems by a connecting module for receiving mode choke coils and mounting terminals.